Reckless Intentions
by OliverLewis369
Summary: In a world where racing determines how you live, young Blaine Anderson's life is thrown upside down when his brother passes away and he is left in the care of the world's best racer the mysterious k and his family.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle- Reckless Intentions

summery-

in a world where racing determines how you live, young Blaine Anderson's life is thrown upside down when his brother passes away and he is left in the care of the world's best racer the mysterious k and his family.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

(a/n: sorry i had to re post the 1st chapter because i needed to re edited a few things, chapter two should be up hopefully today or tomorrow)

pro log- the night sphere airship races began in 6012 as a way to keep peace thru out the world and help aid in the 3rd world wide depression. It determined how people lived and thrived and helped create more jobs, kind of like the Olympics or the super bowl but on a much larger and more powerful scale. each state would have a 4 lap race and the winner of that race would race in the country race and then finally the world wide race. Each race consisted of only 12 teams and only 4 laps for each race. Depending on how high your score determines how you live for instance if you were to be in last place you would probably be poorer than others and most likely end up working in other lines of work in order to survive. It wasn't the best of life for most but it was the only one most ever knew.

Chapter 1-

Blaine's p.o.v ~

I never knew the world could be so cold until the day my brother died nor did I truly understand the feeling of loneliness until I watched my brother get buried underground. I felt hallow,like a part of me was lost forever. After his death I was soon kicked out of the apartment my brother cooper and I once both shared. I packed my few belongings which wasn't much, cooper and I were never really that well off after we ran away. I truly believed we never did regret the day we decided to leave that retched family of ours,we both knew it was the right thing to do and yet it still hurt when they didn't come to the funeral.

After being evicted from the apartment I didn't really have anywhere to go. Fortunately my two best friends nick and David were there to help me. I met nick and David at the first job cooper got after we ran away and although my brother didn't last long at that job me, nick, and David still stayed the best of friends. When cooper died they were the first to take me in and convinced there boss to hire me. Nick and David had worked in the welding business ever since the town they both grew up in was destroyed by a forest fire when an airship crashed in a forest near by. The fire killed hundreds including both nick and Davids family's. It was discovered the cause of the crash was bad welding, so when they left they got a job in welding hoping to prevent another catastrophe. The job however came with many disadvantages such as long hours, low pay, and consisted of hours of non stop heavy labor. Nick and David confided in me once telling me of how they often wished to quit but they both knew it was the only job they could get and although the pay was low it still helped afford a one room apartment and enough food to eat at least one meal a day.

A few weeks passed when a knock on the door pulled me from my nap i usually took before leaving for work again. The door opened to reveal a man in a suit carrying several folders and a briefcase, adjusting his glasses he asked in a very business like tone "**Is there a** **Mr. Blaine Anderson here**?"

gulping nervously I said "_yes sir, I'm Blaine Anderson_".

The man rearranged his folders and said **" Ah yes, it's nice to meet you Blaine my name is Mr. Charles Grey." "I'm here to speak to you about your brother's will".**

"_my brother's will? ,i didn't know he even had one_" I said. Confusion very evident across my face as we walked over and sat down at the table.

"**yes he left a very large and very detailed will at that**." " **it conceits detailed instructions for if he were to pass away that regard you, a Mr. Nicholas Duval and a Mr. David Montgomery as well.**"

"_nick and David_?" I thought out loud. However as soon as the words left my mouth they came bustling inside.

"_**hey Blaine who's the suit**_?" nick asked.

"_hey guy's this is Mr. Grey, he's here to discuss coopers will. Apparently it includes you guys too_" I said as nick and David both joined me at the table.

"**Well assuming you two are Mr. Nicholas Duval and Mr. David Montgomery we can start the reading of the will." **Mr. Grey said while passing around copies of the will to us. As soon as all the papers were passed around Mr. Grey began reading the will out loud. "**Cooper's will basicly states all of the money he had to go to his younger brother Blaine and for the three of you to be placed under the care of the Hummels.**""**nice people and very well off, you'll be in great care**." Mr. Gray said as a side note.

" _**Wait**_!" nick said as he jumped out of his chair. "_**what do you mean were under the care of these hummel people**_?!" "_**We all have a job and a apartment we own together ,why are we being shipped off like slaves**_?!" Nick said outraged.

Mr. Grey adjusted his glasses and spoke in a business like tone " **The Jacobson welding company has been closed down because of evidence of hiring underage kids,without your jobs I doubt you'll be able to keep this apartment which you are already struggling to pay**." "**in my honest opinion I would listen to whats written in the will buts that's for you decide,now I must be on my way but here our the directions to the hummels house if you choose to follow the will." " it was lovely meeting you gentlemen, I hope things work out for you all**" Mr. Grey said while placing the papers down on the paper and walking out the door leaving me, nick, and David shocked and confused.

An hour later I found myself laying on the ground thinking how even in the grave cooper was still a pain in the ass. I glanced over to see nick pacing the room and David still looking over the papers hoping I quess to find some sort of loophole to make this all better. I sighed and lifted myself off the ground and picked up the directions to the hummels place.

" _guys we have to do something about this._" I spoke out loud to get there attention. "_I mean Mr. Grey is right without a job_..." I trailed off. Nick stopped pacing and sat down at the table

" _**yeah, I know**_" he said dejectedly. David walked over and sat down next to nick while throwing the paper's down on the table anger clearly shown on his face.

" I've looked it over and over but theirs no way around it. damn cooper for sending us off to people we don't even know, they could be serial killers for all we know!" said David.

I glanced at the directions paper again and noticed something "_hey guys it says here they live in Lima_"

"_**Lima**_?_** that's' the like top racing city of Ohio right David**_?" nick asked looking over my shoulder at the paper.

"yeah","that place is home to like all the best racers. how the hell did cooper have friends there?!" David said shocked

David was a big fan of the airship racing and he always watched the games, so whenever we had questions about it he was always the one we asked. Although even without knowing much about racing I could tell this was big from the look on his face.

"_you don't think these hummel people are racers?! I mean how would cooper of all people be friends with high class racers_?! I asked shocked

"oh my god!, I got it!" "cooper obviously being his dumb self bet a lot of money against one racer betting they wouldn't win so when they won they came to get the money from him he promised if they did win,but cooper was unable to pay them so he made a deal in order to make them spare his life. The deal was if he died they could have all three of us as there personal slaves!" David proclaimed loudly jumping out of his seat as if he just solved some big murder case.

"_That's a good idea, but uh lets keep thinking okay_" I said. I wasn't really sure how to respond to that but I thought it was best to just go along with it. "_ alright we need to figure out what to do, so how about we take a vote for if we go to live with the hummels or live on the streets until we can find jobs"_

"_OK, first David whats your vote_?"

"my vote is hell no to the hummels!" "There obviously cannibals who want to eat our flesh!" David said seriously

"_well OK then... um nick what's your vote_" I asked hoping to get a more reasonable answer out of him.

"_**well I'm not going to lie it'll be very hard to find another job without a residency, I mean me and David got that welding job on a case of really good luck." "so with all things considered,my vote is to go to the hummels.**_" nick said thoughtfully.

"_so one vote yes and one vote no_." "_ I really don't want to be the one to have to make this choice_" I said dejectedly. Sighing I looked around our tiny apartment trying to figure out what to do when something caught my eye. It was the small coin collection we had for saving up to fix the roof, then an idea popped into my head. If nick and David's job at the welding company was a thing of luck why shouldn't we just let luck be our guide again I thought while picking up a quarter.

"_alright I know how to decide this_!" I exclaimed loudly "_we're gonna flip for it_!"

nick and David looked at each other and shrugged

"_**sure why no**_t" nick said

I looked over to get Davids opinion. He seemed to mull it over for a second and finally he nodded his head yes.

"_Alright heads we go the hummels tails we stay here, OK here goes nothing._"i said while flipping the coin in the air. I caught the coin in the air and then slapped it on my arm with my hand still covering it. "_OK guys this is it_!" I lifted my hand to reveal the coin. It was landed heads up. " _alright guys, go pack your bags,we're going to the hummels_." I said. Secretly hopping David was wrong and that I didn't just send us to our death.

T.B.C

(AN: alright that's the end of chapter one. Comments/ ideas are welcome but if you leave a negative one please add in something nice with it. For example " your story sucked but your spelling wasn't _that_ bad." this is my first fanfic so be easy on me OK. depending on if I get any reviews of "please write more" will depend on if I right more alright. It's gonna be rated M because even if I don't put any smut in it the races are going to violent and I cuss like a sailor and often make inappropriate jokes so overall its best if I rate it M, okay. Klaine,niff,and wevid are going to be the main parings and maybe some finchell on the side. As you can guess wes, Jeff and Kurt are racers but I cant say too much because it would spoil the story. Overall I hoped you enjoyed chapter one of Reckless Intentions.)


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle- Reckless Intentions

summery-

In a world where racing determines how you live, young Blaine Anderson's life is thrown upside down when his brother passes away and he is left in the care of the world's best racer the mysterious k and his family.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

(AN: welcome back, thank you for all your ( 0 ) comments, death threats, and all those lovely ransom calls. (I would really like for that number to change so if there's a comment block on there or somethings wrong tell me and I'll try to fix it, if that's not the case than please say something! Anything really for example you could say " I like taco's" see it doesn't even have to pertain to the story! That being said I would like to say thanks for following me to BVT123 and 20eKUraN11! So awesome! . so without further ado here is chapter 2 {and yes every chapter will have the prolog} enjoy~)

prolog- the night sphere airship races began in 6012 as a way to keep peace thru out the world and help aid in the 3rd world wide depression. It determined how people lived and thrived and helped create more jobs, kind of like the Olympics or the super bowl but on a much larger and more powerful scale. each state would have a 4 lap race and the winner of that race would race in the country race and then finally the world wide race. Each race consisted of only 12 teams and only 4 laps for each race. Depending on how high your score determines how you live for instance if you were to be in last place you would probably be poorer than others and most likely end up working in other lines of work in order to survive. It wasn't the best of life for most but it was the only one most ever knew.

Chapter 2

(Blaine's P.O.V)

I never really cared for the monorail trains, sure it was the fastest way to get there and it cost a lot less than taking an air-taxi which were always overpriced and the drivers were always jerk's so while I still disliked the feeling the train gave when it moved 100 miles in only a minute I knew it was the best form of transportation to take to get to the Hummels. Slipping in my ticket card in the slot and letting the machine scan my eyes I thought I really hate trains...no that's a lie I hate trains with David, or more specificity I hate traveling with David. It took us a half an hour to force him to pack his stuff because he was still complaining of how I sentenced him to death and how the hummels we're monsters who were going to eat us or whatever. I honestly was thinking maybe that wouldn't be so bad because by the end of me and nick having to pack his stuff for him while he ranted off, I was ready to kill him myself and looking over to nick I could tell he defiantly felt the same way.

So there the three of us stood waiting in line to get on the train with David now ranting on about the machine that scans our eyes, honestly I stopped listening a long time ago. I looked over to nick whom had put on his headphones to try to block out the sounds of Davids voice but that only caused David to talk louder and I could tell nick was three seconds away from snapping. See overall nick was a pacifist and it took a lot to seriously tick him off but when he did get angry all hell broke lose and it was clear that if David didn't stop bugging him he was gonna snap. Taking a step back to let nick get some space and to get out of the way.

"and the government is obviously behind the-" David didn't have even have a warning when nick came over and whacked his bag straight across David's face so hard it knocked him down on the ground and then he bent down and lifted him up by the collar with the most scariest death glare on his face I had ever seen.

"**if you do not not shut the fuck up right now the hummels wont even have a chance to kill you because when I'm done with you you're body will be shredded up so much they wont even have a body to bury, do you you understand**?!" nick said with his voice seething in anger

"yyyeesss sir" David said clearly scared to death

"**now get on the train before I kick your annoying ass on there**!" nick ordered David as the trains warning whistle went off for last minute passengers.

I can honestly say I had never seen David or really anyone run that fast as he did on that train, but after that I knew I would have to make sure to make a mental note to never piss nick off. I thought as we walked onto the train and found the room David had run off into, he had already put up his stuff and had hurled in a ball obviously he wasn't scared of the hummels any more as he jumped anytime nick walked near him.

It took 5 minute's for nick's pupils to dilate back to normal and for him to realize what had happened. he glanced over at the large red mark across David's face and ran out the cabin door, he came back one minute later with a bag of ice. he walked over to the scared David and he placed the bag of ice against Davids cheek. David raised his hand and held the bag of ice pack in place for nick as nick pulled David in his arms and apologized over and over while rubbing Davids back as David broke down and started crying in nick's arms. I think overall even though he never showed it David was really scared of everything happening and he just needed someone to comfort him. Nick and David had been all each other had for several years and it was moments like these that really showed how much they depended on each other. Nick continued rubbing his back as he started singing

'_**It's not a silly little moment,**_

_**it's not the storm before the calm.**_

_**This is the deep and dying breath of**_

_**this love that we've been working on.**_

_**Can't seem to hold you like I want to**_

_**so I can feel you in my arms. Nobody's**_

_**gonna come and save you,**_

_**we pulled too many false alarms **_

_**we're going down,**_

_**and you can see it too.**_

_**We're going down,**_

_**and you know that we're doomed.**_

_**My dear,**_

_**we're slow dancing in a burning room.**_

_**I'll make the most of all the sadness,**_

_**you'll be a bitch because you can.**_

_**You try to hit me just to hurt me**_

_**so you leave me feeling dirty**_

_**because you can't understand.**_

_**We're going down,**_

_**and you can see it too.**_

_**We're going down, **_

_**and you know that we're doomed.**_

_**My dear,**_

_**we're slow dancing in a burning room**_

_**don't you think we oughta know by now?**_

_**Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?**_

_**My dear,**_

_**we're slow dancing in a burning room.'**_

by the time nick finished singing David was asleep on nicks lap and nick was giving off a very motherly vibe as he kept rubbing David's back.

"**Blaine can you hand me that blanket over there?**" nick asked quietly

"_oh yeah_" I said grabbing the blanket and passing it to him. Still a little shell shock seeing how motherly nick was acting although David had often called nick mom but i had always thought of it as a joke but seeing how nick was taking care of David I understood why he called him that. As i watched nick throw the blanket over David i wondered if David always went to nick when he was upset who did nick go to? Watching out the train window I hoped nick could find someone he could run to, but that made me think was I was ever going to find someone. I sighed and thought it best not to think of such melancholy thoughts and that I should think of other things such as the fact we were heading off to live with people we didn't even know. I looked down at my watch at saw we still had a hour until we got there so I decided to take Davids and now nick's idea as well to get some sleep, hoping that everything would turn out well I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I was awoken but the sudden jolt of the train, I was slightly dazed until I realized this was our stop and we needed to get off before we end up somewhere else. I shook nick awake who bolted up without thinking, thankfully David fell on nicks bag instead of the floor and luckily the drop woke him up for us. I grabbed Davids bag while nick pulled David up off the floor.

"_come on guys this is our stop_!" I yelled as the warning bell rang.

we all ran off the train just barely managing to get off before it left again, the three of us we're all bent over trying to catch our breath

" well that was fun!" David said laughing

"**oh yes because trying to run off a monorail train in ten seconds is sooo much fun**" nick said while rolling his eyes at David, "**but seriously how the hell is anyone spose to be able to get off that thing in five minutes!, and did you see the next place it was going?! It's next stop was tokyo, as in tokyo japan!"** nick exclaimed.

"_come on guys, we still have to get on an air bus unless You want to walk the rest of the way?!_" I threatened as I started to walk to the bus depot.

"**coming**!" they both yelled back at the same time as they ran to catch up with me.

Laughing I walked up the stairs to get onto the bus and pulled out some cash and payed for all three of us before they could say anything, after paying for the three of us I walked to the end of the bus so we could all sit together. Air buses we're a lot like air taxi's only they were much larger and coasted a lot less but that's mainly because they only drove to short destinations. A few more people came on board before the bus took off.

"man I'm so thirsty! I really hope these hummel people have something to drink" David whined next to me.

"**why don't you just drink the water left over in that bag of ice I got you?, it should be all turned to water now**" nick suggested

" oh yeah I totally forgot about that" David said as he lifted up the bag of now water and unzipped a little and drew it to his mouth drinking it all and letting out a breath of relief "much better" David said cheerfully.

"**well that problems solved, now Blaine let me see the directions Mr. Grey gave you**" nick asked holding out his hand.

"_Oh right_!" I exclaimed reaching into my bag to pull out the folder. I grabbed the folder and opened it and pulled out the paper with the directions on it and handed it to nick.

"**Okay it says we get off the bus on the sixth stop and then we take a short walk thru a couple streets and then we should reach a gate**."nick said while he was reading the instructions "**Hhhmm a gate? Are we spose to have a key or something?**" nick thought out loud, with a slightly worried look on his face he asked me"**do you think they'll let us in**?"

I frowned and said " _I don't know_" worry now shown across my face too.

" .god! if we came all this way for them to tell us we're not welcome then I will go and find that Mr. Grey guy and kick his ass!" David said clearly pissed of at the thought.

Me and nick giggled at the thought of Mr. Grey and David fighting and we spent the whole rest of the bus ride talking about what the fight between the both of them would be like until the bus came to the fifth stop and two guy's came on board and sat a few seats away from us. They were both very tall and wearing coverall's covered in grease and holding grocery bags. One of the guys had a Mohawk and was very loudly talking about how someone was cooking there favorite food tonight."

David who was still a little afraid there were cannibals living here was holding onto nick's arm and shaking a little, fear clearly showed on his face even though he was trying to hide it.

Nick's mothering vibes kicked in automatically and he wrapped his arm around David and turned to me and asked " **hey Blaine, do you mind if we move up to the front of the bus**?"

"_oh yeah sure_" I said agreeing that those guy's were giving off really creepy vibes.

We walked to the front of the bus trying not to make eye contact with the two guys in the back of the bus, not noticing I dropped the folder with all the directions and coopers will inside. we manged to find seats right in the front of the bus near the bus driver which made us feel a lot safer. Not too long after we got in the seats up front of the bus, the bus stopped for the sixth stop. We grabbed our belongings,got off the bus, and walked down the stairs to the ground.

We walked down the main street awhile and then nick asked to see the directions. I said "sure" and opened my bag to grab the envelope, frowning while I kept rummaging thru the bag coming up with nothing.

"_**Please**_** say you didn't drop it on the bus Blaine, please**!" Nick begged

"_um...well maybe the bus is still there_" I said nervously, hoping desperately that was true.

So we ran back to the busing dock and watched as the bus drove away.

"**god dammit Blaine! What the hell are we gonna do now**?!" nick shouted loudly at me

" um..guys we have a bigger problem" said David nervously

me and nick both turned to look at David who had a look of fear on his face.

"_What problem_?" I asked confused

"that one!" David said while pointing his finger towards the bus depot

me and nick both turned to look where David was pointing to. he was pointing to the two guys from the bus who were now running after us.

"_fuck_" I said wide eyed before me,nick,and David bolted

"**why are these people chasing us**?!" nick yelled while we were running.

"i don't know, but like hell if I'm gonna stop and find out!" David shouted back

~meanwhile~

{twenty minutes before}

(Finn's P.O.V)

I'm so pumped right now! mom promised she'd make my favorite chocolate cake for desert if I helped Burt in the garage and went grocery shopping for her. She also promised puck she'd make his favorite lasagna for dinner if he helped too and we just got done with helping Burt so all we had to do now was go to the grocery store and then she'd make the food!

"_dude hurry up_" I yelled over to puck

"_**yeah,yeah I'm coming man, I had to get the grocery list from your mom**_" he said jogging over to me. Pulling the folded paper form his back pocket and unfolding it next to me so I could see it too.

"_**Damn man! No wonder Mrs. H wanted us to go shopping for her this list is like a mile long dude**_!" puck said

"_alright man we better hurry up my tummy's already growling_" I said taking the list from puck. i quickly folded up the list and stuck it in my pocket as we started walking to the bus depot.

"_**man I know what you mean!, I'm totally starving over here**_!" puck said while rubbing his stomach

The bus ride to the store was fast and we manged to find everything on the list at the grocery store, it was looking up to be an awesome day, we boarded the bus again with all the shopping bags in our hands. Ms. Carmine was sitting up in the front of the bus so we took a seat towards the back. Ms. Carmine had always hated us after me and puck accidentally drove over her flower garden. Me and puck had apologized over and over but she'd hear nothing of it, after awhile we gave up trying. Puck always called her a stubborn old hag. I sat down and looked over to puck who was currently having a death stare battle with Ms. Carmine next to me. I rolled my eyes sighing I would have to get him to stop before I had to spend the whole ride with the two of them sending off death vibes to each other, it was scarring the other people on the bus. This one dude behind us looked like he was gonna piss himself. So I whacked puck on the arm and said "dude I'm so excited about dinner tonight!" and that did the trick.

We spent the rest of the ride talking about mom's food until a few minutes before we got to our stop the guy's behind us started moving up closer to the front, it looked like they were trying not to look at us. i looked over to puck to see what he thought, he just shrugged his shoulder's. I looked back watching them move up to way front of the bus when I noticed the one short dude with the curly hair dropped a big folder. The bus came to a stop and I went and picked up the folder to give back to them because it looked important but by the time I picked it up they were already gone. Puck said as soon as the bus came to a stop they bolted.

"_man what are we spose to do with this_?" I asked holding up the large folder. " _should we like wait for them to come back_? I suggested while the bus drove off behind us.

"_**dude we got like eggs and shit in here man, I'm no expert about food dude but I don't think this can stay out for long**_" puck said looking at the grocery bags.

"_Oh wait dude there they are_!" I yelled to puck when I saw them running towards us.

"_**awesome-sauce man!, see today's going awesome except seeing that old hag on the bus but see this will be easy we'll just run up and meet them in the middle and hand them there folder and head home!**_"puck said happily as we ran up to meet them.

But we stopped running when all of the sudden the one dude who was freaked out on the bus pointed to towards us and then they all turned and ran away from us.

"_**dude tell me you saw that too**_?!" puck said very confused

"_what the hell just happened man_?!" I said confused as hell

we tried running after them but gave up a few minutes later

"_**dude we should just give up they're probably already way gone from here man and its already dark, if we stay out any longer were gonna be in sooo much trouble**_" puck said worried.

"_Yeah let's go home_" I said feeling upset about not being able to give them there folder and confused why they ran away in the first place.

We started walking home when i heard something coming from the ally near our house, I looked over and saw it was the three dudes who ran away!

"_puck check it I found the guy's_!" I said cheerfully pointing down the ally. "_now we can finally give them the folder_!" I thought out loud.

I put down the bags and ran down to them with the folder in my hand, but before I could get a word in the one dude who looked freaked out on the bus screamed at me and said "get away from us you cannibal!"

"_what_?!" I asked very confused "_dude I was trying to give you back your folder, you dropped it on the bus._"" _We tried to run up and give it to you but you guys turned and ran away_" I said and then handed the folder to the dude with the curly hair.

~Meanwhile~

{10 minutes before}

(Nick's P.O.V)

"_do you think we lost them_?" Blaine asked slightly out of breath

" **I don't know, but what I do know for a fact is that we are definitely lost**!" i said while pinching the skin on the bridge of my nose.

"we could try asking for directions" David suggested

"**hhhmmm well lets see** " i said turning my head to the left and looking down the road "**nope, no one that way**" i said and then i turned my head to the right and looked down the other side of the road "**nope no one that way either**." " **The only other people we've seen here are the one's chasing after us and you guy's wouldn't even stop to find out why they we're chasing us to began with**!" i yelled tiredly as i slid my back down against the street light.

God why are we here? It was spose to be an easy trip and it's been nothing but hell! My legs hurt, I have a headache, and I'm so tired that I'm about to pass out against this street light. If only I had agreed with David on staying where we were, we wouldn't have gone on this idiotic journey and gotten lost in god knows where I thought bitterly.

"_we should keep moving you said on the map the hummels place had a really large gate in front of there house, so if we keep walking maybe we can find the gate_." Blaine suggested

I sighed. I was slightly upset because even though I knew Blaine was right, it still meant more walking. Pushing myself off the ground and tightening my grip on my bag, we started walking a moderate pace down the streets. After a few minutes of walking we were all tired and we were no where close to this so called gate, which at this point I starting to doubt it really existed.

Somehow after another couple minutes of walking we ended up in yet another empty ally way, and now it was it was getting dark.

"**this is getting us nowhere**!" I exclaimed. While walking into yet another dead end.

I sighed and shook my head, dropping my bags I sat down on the ground holding my head in my hands.

"**we need to find some kind of shelter, it's getting dark and I don't think I or any of you can keep walking if we don't stop for at least a small break**" I said tiredly

both blaine and david nodded there head's in agreement as they dropped there bags and came up to sit beside me. Blaine reasted his head on my lap and david rested his head on shoulder and wrapped his arms around me. God we were a sad group. I held onto david with my right arm and threaded my fingers thru blaine's hair with my left hand.

"_nick what are we gonna do_?" "_coopers dead and because of his stupid will we are now lost in an ally at night_.

"**i don't know**" I said sighing. "**what I do know is sitting here isn't going to solve anything, come on let's keep moving**"

blaine stood up and started to collect all of our bags that we had thrown aside while I turned and tried to shake off david but unfortunately david had fallen asleep. Sighing I turned my head over to blaine to ask him to carry mine and davids bags so I could carry him but before I could say anything david screamed in his sleep. "**shit**" I muttered under my breath david was having a nightmare.

"**blaine davids having a nightmere come over here and help me try to wake him up**" I yelled over to blaine while shaking davids shoulder's.

"_shit_" I heard blaine curse and then drop the bags. He ran over next to me and the still screaming david and started trying to wake david up with me.

David started coming to when we suddenly heard the sound of someone running down the ally towards us, it was the guy from the bus that was sitting next to the guy with the Mohawk. David still half asleep got up and yelled " get away from us you cannibal!"

"_what_?!" the guy asked confused "_dude I was trying to give you back your folder, you dropped it on the bus._"" _We tried to run up and give it to you but you guys turned and ran away_" he said and then handed the folder to blaine.

"_what_?!" both david and blaine shouted at the same time while I facepalmed and muttered "**idiots**" under my breath.

" **I can't believe this, i told you both we should stop and ask why they were chasing us but noooo we had to run away because david thinks everyone here is a cannibal or some mass murderer**!" I yelled. I was tried and pissed off more than ever and just wanted this stupid trip to be over.

"**ugh, just give me the damn map blaine**!" I said while snaching the folder away from his hands.

Reading the map I tried to trace out where we were, we had run into so many damn dead ends that it still hard even with the map to figure it out.

"**Hey david what was the last street we passed...something harvewood right?" turning turning the map to side I said "ok, I think I know which way to go to the hummels**"

"_wait, wait_?!" the guy who gave us the map shouted "_why are you guys headed to my house_?!" the guy said shocked and confused.

I facepalmed again thinking of how if we had stopped to talk to them this would have been soooo much easier.

"_**Well if you guy's are headed to our house then come on, it's already late and we still have grocery's to put away**_." the guy with the mohawk said holding up a ton of grocery bags.

All of us nodded in agreement and picked up our stuff and started walking after the two guys, although it was still weird that that they were more concerned about the grocery's than the fact that three strangers were coming to there house without there knowledge but at least we weren't lost anymore I thought as we kept walking.

TBC~

(AN: hey so that's chapter 2, I had a really hard time writing it because at first I wanted them to just show up at the house and the first person they would meet would be burt but while I re looked over chapter one [btw the reason I've been having to edit it so many times is because I couldn't figure out davids and nicks last name and I don't have an editor so it's just me and word doc. So unless someone offers to help I'm probably gonna be fixing a lot of things :-(], I noticed that it didn't seem to fit right. It felt like I was skipping over important things. I really wanted this chapter to give you a real feel of nick and david because they're going to be a MAJOR part of the story. I want to express right now that nick and david are NOT or ever going to be a couple in this story there just really close friends (I'll go into it later in the story it has a lot to do with the fire that killed both there parents) but like I said klaine, niff and wevid are the main parings of the story and some finchell. The song in this chapter is ~ slow dancing in a burning room by john mayer~ I cut out parts of the song to shorten it and rearranged it so it's basicly just a short version off a great song. I hoped you liked chapter 2 and feel free to comment. I'm working on chapter 3 as we speak.)


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle- Reckless Intentions

summery-

in a world where racing determines how you live, young Blaine Anderson's life is thrown upside down when his brother passes away and he is left in the care of the world's best racer the mysterious k and his family.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

prolog- the night sphere airship races began in 6012 as a way to keep peace thru out the world and help aid in the 3rd world wide depression. It determined how people lived and thrived and helped create more jobs, kind of like the Olympics or the super bowl but on a much larger and more powerful scale. each state would have a 4 lap race and the winner of that race would race in the country race and then finally the world wide race. Each race consisted of only 12 teams and only 4 laps for each race. Depending on how high your score determines how you live for instance if you were to be in last place you would probably be poorer than others and most likely end up working in other lines of work in order to survive. It wasn't the best of life for most but it was the only one most ever knew.

Chapter 3

(Blaine's P.O.V)

The rest of the walk to the hummels was quiet and very awkward , I don't think any of us really knew what to say. I glanced over to nick who was still muttering under his breath clearly annoyed, I would have to apologize to him later I thought while I followed along. It was another five minute's until we came to a cobblestone pathway that lead down to the stupid gate we had been searching for all night. Only it wasn't a gate, it was more like a brick wall that seemed to go on forever.

"_**You guys might wanna stand back**_" the guy with the Mohawk said while pulling out a sliver card from his pocket, he knocked on the wall three times and then a card slot popped out. He placed the card in the slot and then he pulled the card back out when a green light came on. he stepped back slightly as a large part of the wall descended into the ground.

"_**alright in we go**_" Mohawk guy said while sliding the card into his back pocket and picking up the grocery bags off the ground.

To say that the hummels house was big would be and understatement, it looked like a sky scraper only wider and off in the distance to the left of the main building were two other large buildings that were only slightly smaller.

"Holy crap!" I heard David exclaim behind me

"_well are you guys gonna spend all night looking at the house or are you gonna come inside_?!" the guy who gave me the folder said rather bored with waiting for us to finish ogling the house.

"_Oh yeah, come on guys_" I said as we followed the two guys inside the building. We walked into some kind of garage and then walked towards the elevator on the left side of the garage area. Shuffling inside the elevator I watched the one guy with the Mohawk push the number 7 and then the elevator shot off fast. When the elevator reached the seventh floor a loud beep went off.

" _**shit Mrs. H set the alarm, damn this isn't gonna be good**_" the guy with the Mohawk frowned.

Assuming Mrs. H meant Mrs. Hummel, I was kinda worried about the scared faces they had when talking about her, we followed them into some sort kitchen but a few seconds after we walked in a very angry mid 40's women with short brown hair came in the room

" : WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BOYS BEEN?!, I SENT YOU TWO OUT AN HOUR AGO AND I KNOW FOR DAMN SURE IT DOESNT TAKE ANOTHER WHOLE HOUR TO GET BACK HERE! : " she yelled and then pointed at the boy with the Mohawk " : HONESTLY I EXPECTED SOMETHING LIKE THIS FROM YOU PUCK :" and then pointed to the other boy and yelled " : BUT NOT FROM YOU FINN! : " , " : NOW YOU BOYS GO PUT AWAY THOSE GROCERIES AND THEN GO WAIT IN THE DINNING ROOM UNTIL BURT GET'S HOME!"

well at least I knew there names now I thought not really sure what to do now but I thought the best idea was to try and talk to mrs. hummel since afterall we were here to talk to the hummels so walking up behind her I made a blunt coughing noise and then in a polite voice I asked " _excuse me Mrs. hummel may I have a word with you_? "

" : oh my gosh!, I didn't see you...three there wow! : " Mrs hummel said jumping in shock. " : of course we can talk, here lets go in the living room. : "

we followed Mrs. hummel into the living room which was just as amazing as the outside of the house, the room had two large light brown couches with soft red pillows and blankets and a big wooden table was placed between both couches. The room also had a fireplace which was currently lit and omitting warmth thru out the room but the most amazing part was the large glass windows and a glass door which led to a porch which had a fire pit and another couch so you could look out at the stars. Looking thru the window it was clear that even without going onto the porch you still had an amazing view of the night sky. The whole room was just breath taking and I couldn't imagine what it would be like to live in such an amazing place. Even if we were told we couldn't stay here I was just happy to be able to look inside such a marvelous house. Me, david, and nick all stood there not wanting to ruin such a clean couches by sitting down while mrs. hummel sat down.

" : is there something wrong with the couches? : " mrs. hummel asked her eyebrows raised in confusion

" _no mam they're perfect_-"

" : well then get your butt's over here and sit down : " she said cutting me off before I could say anything.

Well maybe I could just sit on the edge so they would only be a little dirty I thought as we walked over to the couches however once I sat down on the couch it seemed to pull me in, it was so soft and after all the walking and running today it felt like heaven and I had to try my hardest not to fall asleep.

" : So what brings you three boy's here? : " mrs. hummel asked curiously

I could already feel the hurt I was gonna feel when she would tell us to leave but sighing I grabbed the will from nick's bag and handed it to her.

" _we came here to see if you could help us, my name is blaine anderson and my brother cooper died two weeks ago and in his will he told me and my best friends nick and david to come here_" I said while pointing to nick and david when I told her there names. "_ I completely understand if you tell us to leave but I would still like to know how it was that he knew you and why he would tell us to come here_" I said politely hoping that she might let us stay one night before kicking us out.

" : ah yes, we we're wondering when you three would come! : " mrs. Hummel said placing down the will on the table " : I was so sad when I heard about coopers death, im so sorry we couldn't make it to the funeral but with the racing season starting up we've been very busy. : " ms. Hummel said with a sad smile.

(flashback story~)

~~_" we met cooper a year ago when he was looking around for a job at the same place where my husband burt was picking up parts from." " burt went to pick up a large metal part but when he did the strain was too much on him and he had a heart attack, your brother saw him falling and automatically rushed over and caught burt with one arm and he used his other arm to stop the large metal part from falling on them. He placed burt gently on the ground for a second and then went to place the metal part back against the wall of the store and then he turned back to burt. They we're in a bad part of town that had no phone signal so he picked up burt and carried him to the hospital, which was several miles away by the time he got to the hospital he was drenched in sweat and breathing very heavily. The nurses rushed over and helped place burt on the stretcher. When the nurses asked who he was he wasnt sure what to say so he just blurted out that he was his son._

_Cooper sat vial at his bedside watching over him not sure what to do. An hour passed by and burt finnaly woke up and asked who cooper was. Cooper made quick to tell him the story before the nurses came back. Once he finished his story his cell phone went off with a text and cooper gave off a worried look. _

" _do you have something you need to be doing now son" burt asked curiosly _

"_no sir, more like someone to go home to" cooper said with a sad smile _

" _a girlfriend?" burt asked _

" _no, my little brother " cooper said giggling and then pulled up a hologram picture from his cell and showed a picture of the three of you smiling for burt to see._

"_I hate leaving him at home all alone." cooper said frowning " we're all each other has since we ran away from that hell of a home, I've been helping watch over him and his two best friends ever since we moved here." _

"_if you don't me asking son, how old are all of you?" burt asked politely_

" _i'll be turning 21 next week sir, and my brother and his friends are all around the age 16 " cooper said confused a little _

" _Jesus kid, and you all are living alone together?! "_

" _well no me and my little brother share an apartment and his two friends live together a few streets away" cooper said _

"_how.. how are you guy's able to afford these apartments, your just kids!" burt asked shocked _

" _well before me and my brother ran away we saved up some money to tie us over for a bit and I've been picking up jobs here and there." " As for my brothers friends they both have jobs in a welding shop that they've had since they moved here when they were kids around the age of fourteen I believe."_

_Burt stared wide eyed in disbelief while cooper frowned_

" _I do worry sometimes about what would happen if I was to get in trouble or die, I try to watch over the three of them and try to help them the best I can but I just wish I could do more ya know" cooper said while smiling sadly at the hologram picture._

"_well I better be going, sorry for boring you my sob story" cooper said standing up to get ready to leave _

"_hold on!" Burt shouted and grabbed cooper's hand stopping cooper from leaving " I want to make you a deal!" Burt said seriously_

~~( end flash back)

" : ...and that's how Burt helped cooper write his will, saying that if anything was to happen to cooper the three of you would come and live here with us and that we would take care and protect you three. : " mrs. hummel said finishing off the story.

" _that definitely sounds like something cooper would do._" I said with a sad smile on my face. I looked over to nick and david who were both nodding in agreement. Then just as I was about to thank her get ready to leave a boisterous voice came from behind us.

" / hey honey I'm home, who's your g- Oh I was wondering when you boys were gonna show up! / " said the man who I was guessing was Mr. hummel rather excitingly. The man looked around 40 years old with a bald head you could see clearly under his baseball cap, he was wearing a plaid shirt and worn out jeans, and large work boot's. Overall he was the perfect picture of the word manly.

"_um, yes.. hello mr. hummel_" I stuttered nervously and automatically all three off us stood up off the couch and gave the man handshakes and gave greetings of "hello Mr. hummel" 's

" / hey none of that mr. hummel stuff your family now so call me burt or dad got it! / " burt said smiling

" : oh I forgot to say something about that earlier too, please call me Carole or mom okay?! : " carole said smiling too

the whole thing seemed Stafford wife like and was giving me the creeps a little, I slowly backed away towards nick and David. Sensing my discomfort nick came closer to me and grabbed my hand. David soon followed after nick and grabbed my other hand squeezing it tight.

" : well alright you boys wait here and I'll call you when dinners ready okay : " she said to us and then turned her head to burt and said " : come on burt I need your help in the kitchen, i'm sure the boys will be fine in the living room. : " burt nodded and then him and Carole disappeared off down a hallway.

Nick pulled me over to the soft couch and david followed after me still holding my hand, we all sat down and cuddled next to each other on the couch and before we knew it we all fell asleep.

~meanwhile in the other room~

(Carole's P.O.V)

" : oh honey there like scared little kids, when I heard how they were living from Mr. Grey it nearly broke broke my heart. : " I said to burt while we spied on them from the hallway

" / I know it hurts, just picturing one of our boy's living like that / " burt said sighing. " / but now they're safe here with us. / "

" : heheh : " i giggled " : speaking of our boys finn and puck are still in the dinning room awaiting the punishment for coming home late, but seeing as how they were probably late because they bumped into those three we can't really punish them for that. : " i said smiling from just picturing how they must be freaking out by now.

" / hahaha / " burt laughed " / well we know that, but they don't. / " " / come on lets go mess with them / " burt said grinning widely as we walked to the dinning room

~ meanwhile~

(Finn's p.o.v)

"_aw man this sucks, I swear this is the last time I help strangers_!" I exclaimed. "_ what kinda punishment do you think mom's gonna give us_?!" I asked puck who was experiencing the same worries as me

"_**i just hope it's not the no food punishment man, last time we had that for breaking a window in the living room it was **__**torture**_!" "_**My stomach was growling all night, I could hardly get any sleep**_!" puck said with a worried expression while rubbing his belly

before I could say anything the door opened to reveal mom and burt, both me and puck rushed to sit back down at the table

" / so I heard you boys were a hour late past curfew, do you have any explanation for that? / " burt said with a serious tone

"_yes sir, we were late because we ran into those three guys_!" I said nervously

" / that still doesn't explain why it took so long, I know for a fact it doesn't take that long to walk home even with bumping into someone / " burt said still not believing us

" _**well if they hadn't ran away in the first place, then we would have been back sooner**_!" puck exclaimed clearly annoyed.

" : they ran away from you? : " mom said confused

"_yeah that's why it took so long, we were trying to find them_!" I exclaimed trying to explain.

" / fine let's hear the whole story / " burt said interested

~( few minutes later)~

"_and then we got back_. " I said finishing telling our story I was still nervous on what our punishment would be. "_so how much trouble are we in_? I asked hoping to get it over with, the wait was killing me.

What happened next shocked the hell out of both me and puck, my mom and burt just busted into laughter after I asked about our punishment.

"_Um..._" I said confused as hell. I looked over to see puck, who had the same look of what the fuck across his face as I did.

" : you boys aren't in any trouble : " mom said after finishing laughing

"_we're not_?!" I exclaimed

" / no but we do have some big news, the three boys you bumped into are now going to be living with us / " " / so I expect you two to treat them like family, the three of them have been thru a lot so I need you to be nice to them. / " " / there gonna be just as big of a part of this family as puck or wes and jeff do you understand? / " burt asked seriously

"yes burt, so does that mean they'll be having the suite above ours right?! I asked curiously

" / yes they're going to be in the fifth floor across from the music room, we're gonna go shopping tomorrow. / " " / your more than welcome to come along, I think kurt and the guys are gonna be coming home late tonight so I bet they'll be up for going, I know jeff wanted a new lamp for his bedroom. / " burt said thoughtfully.

"sounds awesome, I'm totally up for it!" I said pumped

"_**yeah sounds fun Im chill with going ,but Mrs. H can we have dinner soon my tummy's killing me**_" puck said whining

" : oh dear I forgot all about dinner, here why don't we just order pizza : " " : I'll get the menu and you guy's go ask what kind of pizza the boy's like, there in the living room. : " mom said smiling

"_**okay**_" me and puck said , we were both happy we weren't in trouble and now we got new people to hang out with. Walking to the living room, all our excitement came to a crash when we got in the living room and found all the three of the guys passed out asleep on the couch

"_damn this sucks, I hope we don't have to wait for them to wake up so we can eat man_!" I complained

"_**well you can't really blame them for falling asleep, that couch is like a natural sleeping pill once you sit down on that thing three seconds later you're out like a light**_." puck said grinning "_** but you know what this means... more pizza for us**_!" puck exclaimed happily running off to the kitchen.

I laughed and ran after him thinking about what tomorrow will be like and hoping that everyone will get along.

~Meanwhile miles away~

(Kurt's p.o.v )

stretching my arms I winced in pain when I heard and felt several of my joints pop. god I'm getting old I thought, but then again anyone who spent hours being slammed into while having to keep a tight grip on the wheel while clutching the gear bar back would definitely be feeling the same. Glancing over as Jeff walked in carrying a pack of ice in his hand as he limped over to the couch and then held the pack of ice over his knee

" fuckin hell man, I swear my leg was gonna tear off when stupid number 5 slammed into me" Jeff said wincing " plus you know how hard it is to find a good welder these days!" Jeff ranted on about his baby being hurt.

Glancing to the clock on the side of the wall I wondered how long it was gonna take to get home, god I miss my bed I thought tiredly as I leaned back in my chair closing my eyes and blocking out jeff''s whining, sadly thou just as I was getting comfortable wes and our manager Mr. shue walked in.

"hey guy's great job out there, were still the top three!" Mr. shue said excitedly

wes rolled his eyes and plopped down next to me " why do we need him again?" wes whispered in my ear

chuckling under my breath and shaking my head " because it was either him or Ms. Washington

we both shivered at the thought " well I guess he's not _that_ bad" wes said smirking

mr. shue slammed down three large folders to get our attention

" good news we get a year off" Mr. shue said

"yay!" Jeff shouted excitedly cutting Mr. shue off

"hold on Jeff!" Mr. shue said stopping Jeff from jumping around like a two year old on a sugar rush

"we got some bad news too" Mr. shue said frowning " The president has decided that the games are getting too "easy" Mr shue said while emphasizing the word easy with his fingers " so she's decided to add a lot of new changes. Its gonna mean different airships, new racers, and a whole lot of new training. I don't know all the details yet but tomorrow I'll be getting all the paperwork and we can discusses it in the morning, Your teleportor ride should be ready in fifteen minutes. You should arrive back home at around one a.m., have a safe trip boys". Mr shue said while leaving the room

"teleporter number 168216 boarding now"

" why couldn't we just take a monorail, sure it would be a longer trip but damn the price of these tickets for the teleporters are outrageous " Jeff complained as we walked into the port.

I closed my eyes as the teleporter teleported us to the the gate of our house.

Shaking my head to get rid of the feeling of being teleported I pulled out my card knocked on the wall and slid the card in until the green light went off and then pulled my card out as the part of the gate began to descend into the ground

we walked tiredly into the garage and then got into the elevator "man I'm starving, do you think Carole saved us any leftovers?" Jeff said thoughtfully as he rubbed his stomach.

"hhhmmm maybe" I said pondering when the last time I ate was." lets just go up and find some food and then we can eat in the living room" I said, now noticing how hungry I was.

"mmmm good idea, I miss the couch in the living room its so soft and comfy!" wes moaned as he reached over and hit the button for the seventh floor, the elevator beeped and opened its doors.

we walked out of the elevator and as soon as we walked out the elevator I had a weird sense that something was off. All the lights were on even thou it was one a.m.

I guess someone forgot to turn off the lights wes said shrugging and walking towards the kitchen, where once again the lights were on and a piece of paper was laying on the counter.

I grabbed the paper and began reading outloud

_hey guy's welcome home,_

_there's left over pizza in the fridge._

_So big news coopers brother and his brother's friends have finally_

_came,so we will be going shopping for them tomorrow and also picking _

_up more food since our family's keeps getting bigger. _

_They're going to be taking up the 7th floor so I'm sure they will enjoy _

_your help decorating. There nice boys but they seem very nervous so _

_please help make them feel like family_

_love you all,_

_Carole _

" fridge. pizza. Got it!" wes said and walked over to grab the leftovers

"well, you cant argue with that plan" jeff said smirking " I'm gonna put my stuff in the living room. make sure you save me a slice, you know how wes gets when he's hungry." jeff said walking off cheerfully

I chuckled shaking my head and began walking after wes

"hey do we have any -" I was cut off by the sound of a loud thud and I turned to see Jeff racing back into the room

"_Oh. My. God!. _there's three hot dudes sleeping in our living room!" Jeff exclaimed with wide eyes

I raised an eyebrow and glanced over to wes who was placing three large pizza boxes on the table

"look jeff I know we've had a long trip and we're all tired, especially you obviously because you're now starting to see things... but the best thing for you to do now is to eat a slice of pizza and go to bed ok?" wes said sighing

"WHAT?! No there's really three guy's out there!" Jeff exclaimed loudly with wide eyes

"uh ha, and I'm sure there was really a unicorn you saw after staying up for hours watching the twilight zone marathon last week" wes said while rolling eyes

"NO there really is- ugh- fine I'll show you!" jeff said while grabbing onto our arms and dragging us to the living room, where low and behold were indeed three guys splayed out across the couch completely passed out asleep.

"well damn" wes swore under his breath staring wide eyed

my mind automatically flashed back to Carole's note in the kitchen and I wondered if these were the three guys who were coming to live with us and if they are then things just got very interesting.

A.N

hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile but here is chapter 3! I had a hard time determining where and how to end this chapter because originally I wasn't planing on going into kurt's p.o.v yet but as I wrote it out I realized I liked it with kurt's part because it kinda helped show how it all connected together and gave a hint of how the racing was going to be added into it. But again sorry for the long update. Next chapter is mainly going to be a meet a greet and its going to go into more detail about the house ect. And you'll hear more about the racing too which is going to be a major thing and I might add in some flashbacks/back stories depending how it goes. Hope you enjoy the chapter and feel free to comment/pm me.

V


End file.
